Spying Siblings
by Trauerbrandung
Summary: Felix is sure that Jenna and Garet are dating behind his back, something he isn't comfortable with. As he observes them, he realizes that he isn't the only one interested in the love life of a younger sibling. Post TLA - Felix/Kay / Oldersiblingshipping


**Author's notes:**

Hello everybody, this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, I hope it isn't that miserable. There might be some mistakes in it, as I normally write in my mother language German.

If you actually like the story, please give me a review, constructive criticism is very welcome.

The **Disclaimer**: Camelot owns Golden Sun and all its characters.

* * *

The bright sun rays illuminated his room, as Felix sat calmly in a chair, pondering about life in general and his not too lucky life in particular. The brown-haired Venus adept was surrounded by his Djinni, which were jumping happily through the room. He sighed as he thought about all his friends who had accompanied him on his journey to save the world from destruction. They were all incredibly happy now, after Vale had been rebuilt and life was again like it was before. Well, almost like before at least.

Isaac and Mia had moved together in a new house in Vale, as the citizens of Imil didn't depend on her anymore, with the fountain at Mercury Lighthouse working again to deliver Hermes' Water to anyone in need. And for more severe cases, there were Megan and Justin, Mia's apprentices.

Ivan and Sheba had moved to Contigo to live with Hama, Ivan's older sister. There, they could sharpen their Jupiter powers and maybe find out Sheba's true origin. Felix had appreciated that, whatever the others had said. Yes, he had jumped off Venus Lighthouse to save Sheba, but that had been a spontaneous action, caused by his protective nature.

Piers had left for Lemuria, but he returned every once in a while. Felix was glad that this was the case; he liked the blue-haired man, they had grown really good friends while the journey had lasted. Nevertheless, it was the right thing for Piers to return to his home. Even if there wasn't that much left for him, it was still his home and the source of his vitality.

That left Jenna and Garet to ponder about – Felix bit his lip as he thought of his sister somehow liking this big-mouthed, gluttonous oaf. Although it seemed like they hadn't made anything that Garet would regret if Felix found out, Felix had come to the conclusion that he had to observe the whole thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of his sister, who opened his door and said: "Hey Felix, I'm going for a walk to the forest!"

She beamed happily and closed the door again before he could answer anything. Felix groaned and slowly stood up. Why for Alchemy's sake would his sister go out for a walk? And to the forest? No way! Felix' eyes narrowed as he walked to the door, grabbing his blue-green reversible cape and slinging it over his shoulders in a skilled move.

A squeaky voice asked: "Hey Felix, where are you going? Do you follow Jenna?"

Felix made a fake smile and said hastily: "Of course not, Echo, I just wanted to visit... um... the blacksmith, yes! So bye-bye to you!"

He dashed down the stairs and opened the front door. As Felix left the building, he watched cautiously around, but no one seemed to take notice of him, so he quickly made his way to the nearby forest. As he walked, the sudden thought flashed through his mind, that Jenna maybe wasn't here, and had only said this because she had suspected that he would follow her. What a distrustful girl! How could she... oh well.

He stopped walking when he caught sight of an only too well-known mountain of red hair. Felix briefly wondered whether it was a giant rooster, but as he sneaked into a nearby bush, he could see Garet's face grinning widely. At his side, an auburn-haired girl stood, also smiling. They were talking, but Felix couldn't clearly make out their words. Silently, he stalked closer to the pair, and walked backwards into a hollow tree log.

Suddenly, he bumped with his back against something that uttered a suppressed shout.

His heart raced. Could it be a monster? With no weapon at his side and the Djinni left at home, this might get a quite uncomfortable situation.

He turned his head and switched into a fighting position, but then he caught sight of the "monster".

"What the... Kay?" he stuttered. "But why...?"

The red-haired girl grinned and said: "Actually, I could ask you the same thing. But I think I might know the answer... you're as curious as me if they come together finally, aren't you?"

Felix grimaced and answered: "Well... that maybe isn't my exact thought on this, but in a way, yeah."

Kay beamed and looked carefully out of their hiding place. "I'm so happy for the two. And additionally, Garet will hopefully stop training his powers and crushing my flowers. Heh, that rhymes."

Felix couldn't suppress a grin and looked at the two adepts, too, listening what they were saying.

"Well, I'm glad my brother hasn't interrupted us yet. I think he might get quite furious if he sees us," Jenna said, smiling at Garet.

"Yeah, your brother sure can be creepy... he should see that you can decide things on your own," Garet answered while casting worried glances around.

"Maybe he's just jealous that he has no one who really likes him... not that I don't like him, but, you know..."

"Aye, maybe he just needs a girlfriend. That should get him off his depressive mood and stuff. He should have followed Sheba... or maybe Piers," Garet laughed.

Felix glared angrily at the male Mars adept and growled silently: "Why you little... I bet you don't even know what "depressive" means. And why should I follow Piers?"

At his side, he heard a stifled laughter. "Aww, Felix is in a depressive mood?"

Kay giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. "And no one to comfort you? Poor Felix..."

Felix blushed at the comment and her hand on his shoulder, but didn't say anything. Then they both turned to listen again to the conversation between the two lovebirds, although Felix could have sworn that Kay's hand had lasted one moment longer than necessary on his shoulder. Not that he would complain about it, Kay was quite the nice girl, he thought suddenly.

Dismissing this thought, he heard Jenna talk again, still laughing: "Don't be such a meanie, Garet! He is just too silent and timid to talk to other people. Or busy overprotecting me..."

"Just like Isaac on our journey until we met you at Jupiter Lighthouse. Maybe Felix should go again to a Lighthouse? Isaac virtually didn't stop babbling after that."

"Ha, why don't you suggest it to him?"

In his hiding spot, Felix hissed: "Come and try it, you little brat..."

Kay slapped him on the shoulder: "Hey, this little brat is my brother! But I have to admit that he can be quite annoying. Especially if you want to grow a garden..."

The sound of Garet's loud voice interrupted the two older siblings: "If he really knows that we're meeting here, he would probably be a bit sour."

"Ah, well, let's forget about my brother and walk to the lake! Maybe it's warm enough to swim," Jenna said excitedly.

Garet didn't look that happy and chewed on his lip, until he said: "Well... uh... why don't we just sit on this bench near the lake?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow and grinned maliciously: "Oh, do we have a non-swimmer here? But how did you survive the travelling on the ship?"

"As you might recall, nibbling at my fingernails and praying to every higher being to end this journey as fast as possible," Garet answered, blushing.

"Well, then let's just sit there at this new bench and do something else... watching the lake in the sunset, setting things on fire, kissing passionately..."

At the last two words, Felix opened his mouth to shout, but Kay quickly put her hand over his lips to prevent them from being noticed.

As he had calmed down a bit, he mumbled: "We will follow them... and you can remove your hand from my mouth now, they are leaving."

Kay withdrew her hand abruptly, her cheeks reddening noticeably. She hastily crouched out of the log and patted her mossy skirt. Felix walked over to her, a determined look on his face.

"Hurry up, if we run, we can be there before them and find a better hiding spot."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him, running down the muddy track through the forest.

In contrary to his sister, _he_ had actually _gone_ to the forest for a walk many times, especially in autumn, thinking about everything and looking at the coloured leaves falling down.

With his knowledge of the ways, they reached the lake much earlier than his sister and the oaf.

He pointed at a big tree directly at the lake, beneath which a wooden bench stood.

"Let's climb up there; it's a perfect hiding spot. Actually, I once sat there with some villagers down on the bench who didn't notice me."

He looked back at Kay, who was catching her breath. Then she looked down at her entwined hands and blushed. Hastily, Felix loosened his grip and walked to the tree.

"Okay, I'll help you to climb up there, and then I'll follow."

Kay followed him to the tree and climbed to the top in a blink. She smiled down at him and said teasingly: "Well, can you follow me or should I help you?"

Felix shut his widely opened mouth and followed her in a much slower way, sitting on a huge branch directly over the lake, but with a good sight at the bench. Kay jumped and sat down at his side.

"Okay, where did you learn this? And why does everyone humiliate me?" Felix asked, pouting.

"Aww, poor Felix! Everyone is a meanie! Don't jump down to drown you," Kay said and poked out her tongue at him.

Felix was thinking about how long it would take him to drown, when Jenna and Garet finally arrived at the bench.

Jenna gazed in awe at the glittering surface of the lake. "Whoa! It's like it's on fire!"

"Well, I'd rather bathe in fire than in so much water, if you ask me," Garet said, gulping at the thought of swimming through the lake.

Felix grinned and whispered to Kay: "I hope this doesn't affect his thoughts on body hygiene."

Kay poked out her tongue once more: "At least he doesn't consider drowning himself."

"Hey, I never said... damn it! I am _not_ always in a depressive mood!"

"Shh, don't rant so loudly, they shouldn't share your problems in such a happy moment."

Felix opened his mouth and closed it again, then he turned away from Kay.

Below them, the two had fallen silent and Jenna had laid her head on Garet's shoulder while they were both just watching the lake moving in the light breeze.

Suddenly, a shout was heard: "Jenna! Garet! There you are!"

Jenna's head shot upright and they both turned around hastily, to see Isaac and Mia walking towards them.

Jenna sighed in relief and said cheerily: "Hey Isaac! Hi Mia! What's up?"

"Well, we wanted to make a dinner party today, because it's such a nice day and everything. I was wondering if you two and Felix wanted to come over?" Isaac asked, smiling.

At the words "dinner party", Garet had already nodded in utter agreement, and so he shouted happily: "Of course! How could we refuse such a kind invitation?"

Jenna grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, we'll meet at nine o'clock! And could you share this with Felix? Because we were at your house, but your parents said that neither of you were at home."

Jenna looked mischievously at Garet and said loudly: "Okay, so we are meeting at nine o'clock, until then, Garet and I will be at my room."

Garet, Isaac and Mia looked confused, but they all followed Jenna the way back to Vale.

Felix grunted and turned to Kay: "So now they're making out in _my_ house! This will have consequences, I swear!"

Kay tipped him in the side, making him twitch in result. "Will you stop this melodramatic behaviour? So, how do you like the lake, Mr. Grinch?"

"Although I do not know what a Grinch might be, I feel like being insulted again... maybe I should actually jump down into the lake – or I should push _you_ down!"

"We'll see who pushes whom into the lake! Cool down a bit," Kay grinned and pushed his back forward.

Felix lost his grip and fell down, but he managed to grab Kay's right foot, causing her to fall down the tree as well.

She could cry out a "Nooo..." but was cut off by the impact. The two plunged into the lake some metres below and quickly made their way to the surface. Kay struggled hard to keep up, yelping at Felix: "Felix! I can't... I can't swim! Help me!"

Felix pulled her close, but she was so afraid of drowning that she slashed around herself panicky. He was pressed below the surface, but regained control of the situation as he shot up and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll rescue us, but you have to stop panicking!"

She grabbed his neck and almost choked him. As he moved towards the lake shore, he very soon got ground under his feet. Realizing that they were actually just five metres away from the lakeside, he had to grin. Mars adepts and their fear of water...

As he reached the shore, he caught his breath and fell down on his back into the grass, eyes closed and dripping wet. Something felt weird, but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

As he opened his eyes, he soon realized it: Kay still clung to him, eyes closed and teeth gritted.

"Um... Kay? You're safe."

The girl opened her eyes and did a double take. Her face became the colour of her hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Felix! I..." Kay said nervously.

Felix grinned. She was actually so nervous, that she didn't even loose her grip on him. And laid still with half her body on him. To his own surprise, it really didn't bother him. He even liked it.

Then, after some seconds, she abruptly rolled to the side and quickly stood up, red as a tomato.

Felix smiled at her. "It's okay, I don't mind. Seems like water is really something terrible for you Mars Adepts."

"Ye... yeah. Sorry again."

Felix stood up and walked over to the bench. "Hey, what about sitting down some time after the shock? That is, if you don't push me down again."

Kay regained control and smiled. "Sure. My clothes have to dry anyway."

Felix had to admit, the lake was really beautifully sparkling in the sun, and soon he forgot his environment, his wet clothes and his sorrows and was caught in the magical perspective.

"Well, this way, I like water much better. Isn't it wonderful?" Kay sighed dreamily.

Only then Felix got aware of the fact that he wasn't alone here. And that he could get accustomed to this situation.

He answered calmly: "Yeah, I have to return to this place more often. Nature gives us views we couldn't build even with Psynergy."

"Well, Garet can only build the view of crushed or burned flowers anyway... But let's forget about him."

"Good idea. It bothers me enough that the two are now at my house (that is actually the house of our parents, but whatever). You should have been with us on the journey. The view of the sea at sunset is something you'll never forget," Felix smiled, absorbed in thoughts.

Then, Kay did something he hadn't expected; she laid her head on his shoulder and said: "Well, why don't you tell me about it?"

"Yeah, uh... it's like a meteor sinking into a giant blue mirror, and everything gets a shiny red, like when you sit at an ember, but much more bright and enchanting. It seems like time itself stops," Felix said, shakily at first, but he soon came to enjoy this new situation.

Like in trance, he laid his arm around her shoulder lightly.

Kay smiled happily, which made Felix smile in return. It was like they could talk without words, both completely content with the presence of the other. They sat like this for a while, until the setting sun reminded Felix of this dinner party thing. Well, he was occupied...

It seemed like a short period of time, but eventually, the sun set completely and it was getting dark and the wind was chilling.

Felix sighed, but said: "Seems like we should head back home. Although I think Jenna knows where I am."

Hesitantly, he removed his arm from her shoulder and looked at her, still smiling.

"Yes, it's getting a bit cold now... although you radiate pleasant warmth," she said, twinkling.

Slowly, they both stood up and took each others' hand in silent consent.

When they returned to Vale, it was already dark, but Felix didn't care for anything other than the girl at his side that filled him with unknown warmth.

He walked with her to her house, fearing that Garet might open the door any moment.

Kay turned her head to him and said: "Well, we're here... it was a nice day, I think. I really enjoyed it. Maybe the water was a necessary evil," she added and smiled.

"Good to hear that you enjoyed it... I myself can't remember any day that was as nice as today. Well, maybe after we saved the world. But nevertheless," Felix grinned, "would you like to repeat this tomorrow?"

"If you mean the bench sitting part, I'd definitely like to repeat it. We could leave out the "I scream in mortal fear because of the water" part however."

"Sounds good to me. Then until tomorrow, I think, but before Garet opens the door, I think I should leave. So until then, and – "

Before he could finish his sentence, Kay gave him a kiss on his cheek, which stunned him so utterly that he wasn't able to say anything in response.

"Thank you," she whispered to him and entered her house.

Felix stood there, mouth opened, and stared blankly at the house. Slowly, his hand reached to his cheek.

"Wow," was all he could say, as he walked homeward.

* * *

It was another nice and sunny day, as the door to Jenna's room flew open.

"Hey Jenna, I'm going for a walk to the forest!"

"Sure Felix. Just why is it that I can't believe you?" Jenna grinned.

"Um... bad habit?" Felix answered and dashed out of the room, grinning widely.

Jenna smiled. When he hadn't been at Isaac's dinner party, she had wondered what he had done, but when Garet had told her that Kay hadn't been at home the whole day, too, she was quite sure what had happened. To be completely sure, she stood up and followed her brother with some distance, meeting Garet on the way, who had followed his sister.

"Some older siblings, huh?" she said.

"Hi Jenna! Seems like it's not only Kay's garden that blossoms, whatcha say?" Garet laughed.

"Heh, I didn't know you could be so poetic," Jenna answered, smirking.

"There are many things you don't know about me, hehe..."

"Does that include playing with dolls?"

"What? But... how do you know?"

After some time, they came to the lake in the forest, which was the same wonderful scenery like yesterday – except for the two persons sitting on the bench. Silently, the two Mars adepts sneaked forward to listen to them.

"You know, without being soaked, it is even more comfortable here," said Kay, leaning on Felix' shoulder.

"Well, I think I could get myself accustomed to this," Felix answered, his arm resting around Kay's shoulders.

"I wonder why no one else is here; it's such a beautiful scenery," Kay spoke.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Felix said in a flattering manner, which caused Kay to blush.

"Oh, you blandisher, thank you," she said and snuggled herself even more into his chest.

Behind a bush, Garet whispered: "Kiss her, kiss her, in Alchemy's name!"

Jenna hit him over the head. "Will you shut up? Don't ruin this!"

Meanwhile, Felix asked: "You know what? When Piers visits us the next time, I'll show you the sea!"

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, but as long as we're here alone, I'd like to do another thing," Kay said smiling and leaned forward to kiss Felix. Hesitantly, he responded the kiss, but soon they both melted together and broke the moment only when they finally had to gasp for breath.

Garet cheered and said as loud as he dared to not be heard: "Finally! This will stop Felix from being mean to me and Kay from complaining about her flowers! This is a great step for mankind!"

Jenna sighed. "If you're done babbling, why don't we imitate the two?"

Garet leaned in closer and grinned. "Well, before you burn me to cinder, I'll better obey."

* * *

Well, that's the end. As I said above: if you like it, please review. If there are positive reviews, I might write another story. (I hope this doesn't sound like a warning.)


End file.
